Kingdom of the Silver Shores
The Kingdom of Silver Shores is a large, desolate state to the west of New Ceardia. Once the wealthiest human state in the known world, Silver Shores had suffered substantially due to the collapse of silver’s value in 125 B.C. After a century of enduring an economic slump, the kingdom is slowly recovering with the adoption of new exports and production. Bordered by the states of the Republic of Dormin, Al-Alus Republic, Mooriyye, and the Caliphene Republic to the south, and the Kingdoms of Arlora and Torse to the north, the population of Silver Shores is exclusively Ceardian Ailor, with the majority worshipping Unionism. A notable amount of Fallisma enclaves have appeared recently in the eastern side of the realm, making it a residential center for the vampire populace. People hailing from the region dub themselves ‘Shorelanders’. History Pre-Cataclysm Before the kingdom itself was formed, the region of Silver Shores was divided by various independent city-states that waged petty conflicts upon another at the behest of ruling warlords. Leading up to the year of establishment in 50 B.C., the precarious balance of power between these regional powers was toppled by various raids from Hedrylli raiders. Landewich, the future capital of the Silver Shores, remained untouched. The last warlord of Landeswich, Ullaf the Mighty, used this opportunity to conquer the western coast under his banner. Cities that had yet to be faced by conquest swore fealty to Ullaf at around the time. By 50 B.C., most of the region fell beneath the control of Landeswich, giving Ullaf the confidence to declare himself ‘King of the Shores’. Ullaf would rule the lands as the region’s first monarch for thirty years, before passing on the title to his son Wudgar. Post Cataclysm The people of the Shores experienced the Cataclysm late into King Wudgar’s rule. While the event occurred far from Ceardia, the following disturbance of the Altar Sea caused various tidal waves to tear away at the region’s coast, destroying many of the ancient coastal cities. Amongst the destruction, the natural forces also carved apart the once-rocky terrain, revealing thick veins of silver within the breaches. The king sent multitudes of scholars around the continent to search for other similar anomalies, only to discover that the entire region held large quantities of silver underneath the ground. Under Wudgar’s command, large quarries were commissioned in haste to claim the precious metal before any foreign incursions occurred. Within a few short years, the Shores had come into possession of the Aloria’s largest silver stockpile, catching the attention of many civilized nations across the seas. The emerging trade powers of Silverwind and Regalia eagerly started to adopt silver as the material for currency, and merchants of all flags began to deal in the newly established coins by 10 A.C. So great was the impact of the mineral that the Kingdom was known more commonly as the Silver Shores by travelers, giving the nation its modern name. In the wake of their newfound wealth, the second generation of the kingdom’s cities were built along with large networks of quarries that would continue to extract the precious mineral from the ground. For almost a century, the Silver Shores was undisputedly the wealthiest nation on the face of Aloria. Scholars would dub the next 85 years after 10 A.C. as the ‘Age of Silver’, after the economic boom caused by the material. Landeswich swelled in size as merchants were quick to establish shipping companies besides the docks of the city. The seas were graced with regular trade that was never seen before. Many families from all nations made their fortunes in the period, some of which still remain affluent as of the modern day. However, the sharp increase of merchant families also gave way to intrigue, and the coastal cities of the Shores became a battlefield of conspiracies. Many of these plots have been immortalized as Ithanian plays that mock the absurdity of the typical Shorelander plot. Economic Collapse Following the Five Family Rebellion, Regalia did away with the silver coinage of the time, and replaced it with the Regal, as a sign of economic independence. The silver currency soon fell between the floorboards, metaphorically speaking, and the Regal was brought to the forefront of Regalian trade. Thus, the reliability and importance of the Silver Shores was nullified. Once the new currency took hold of the trading realm, the Silver Shores quickly fell into a state of economic ruin. Years of political intrigue would follow, for many of the region’s landholders sought to expand their lands in wake of the regional collapse. In between petty wars of conquest and revocation, the Shorelanders also fought to defend their land from would-be conquerors. It is by sheer fortune and desperate fury that prevented any foreign nations from establishing a foothold in the region. Instead, much of the eastern stretches were quickly reclaimed by wilderness, and eventually occupied by opportunistic vampire clans. By 150 A.C., only the eastern coastline of the region was still populated; the rest of the Silver Shores was reduced to ruined towns and the crumbling keeps of lonely lords and ladies. In spite of the economic downfall, court politics and dramatics increased by tenfold as various nobles attempted to take hold of the crown and repair the kingdom’s wealth through different means. Two civil wars erupted in the mean time, both being fought for longer than five years. It was only during the year 231 A.C. when the title of the crown rested upon the head of a dynasty for more than one generation. Under the reign of King Kadlan ‘the Prudent’ of house Orlam, the kingdom was consolidated and refocused to repairing the economy. His daughter, Queen Leila ‘the Wonderful’ brought the means to solidify the Orlam edicts and brought some measure of prosperity back into the land. Present Day In the modern day, the kingdom of Silver Shores undergoes an ongoing political dispute between the distant cousins of house Orlam, and the house of Presford. Both of these families compete to gain the crown of Silver Shores, which currently lies on the head of Queen Merela Presford. While the nobility clash, wealth has started returning to the Silver Shores as a legacy of Kadlan and Leila. Dukes of old have started pushing back against the encroached vampires of the western regions, and continuous conflict rages between the two. Although trouble rules the realm of silver, the kingdom sees a brighter future in the horizon. Etymology The Silver Shores was once known as the ‘Kingdom of the Cliffs and Shores’ to the Ailor before the discovery of the region’s great silver wealth. When silver became the region’s main trade, its influence warped many into referring to the kingdom as the Silver Shores, for it was told by sailors that wealth flowed from its very cliffs. Now that silver has all but lost its value, the kingdom’s name is a cruel irony to the once-proud Shorelanders. As of late, the advisors of the king press for the renaming of the state for it has finally crawled out of the economic depression it had been in for more than a century. The adjective of the Silver Shores is ‘Shorelander’. Geography The Silver Shores has a remarkably diverse array of terrain stretched over its four provinces. While the northern edges of the region are covered in heavy pine and thick underbrush, vegetation recedes into rolling meadows, colorful marsh, and moss-covered cliffs the further south one goes. Pockets of arid plain make their appearance to the southern edge of the region, sharing the climate of their southern neighbors. In stretches where the cliffs and geographical formations prove too great an obstacle for the seasonal rain, large groves of willows and tangled roots grow in their shadow. Glacial runoffs from the central mountains have formed the lakes and rivers in the region, contributing greatly to the fertility of the kingdom’s riverlands. The geology of the region plays a significant factor in the seasons and formation of settlements. Due to the disturbances caused by the Altar Sea during the Cataclysm, many beautiful formations of stacked stone and geometric erosion broke through to the surface. The older formations, mountains and cliffs created during days before sentient life, are so heavily weathered that they appear like moss-covered giants in the distance. These regularly dictate the formation of rivers and lagoons that run through the region, changing almost by the season as it unfurls through different valleys. The remains of old rivers are teeming with rich clay that is often used to construct houses in the region. Climate Due to its proximity to the sea, the Silver Shores are dominated by a brisk oceanic climate. Rainfall is common in the summer, and the cold winds of the Altar Sea blanket the northern half of the kingdom in thick snow in late autumn. Temperatures can reach sweltering levels in the summer and have the potential to drop below freezing in the worst of winters. Notable landmarks *'The Ancient City of Landeswich' :The largest city in the region, Landeswich, has a history that predates the kingdom of Silver Shores itself. It is built around the deepest concave shore in the kingdom, and surrounded with vast walls that protect it from any would-be raiders. Ruins of the once-lively districts of the settlement stretch for acres in every direction; only the dock district and a precious few boroughs are still actively used for housing. Ships still dock regularly to trade and rest before continuing their voyages to the sandy continents or Ellador. Many travelers are still awed to this day at the sight of Landeswich due to its sheer size and beautiful canals. *'The Quarry of Lowes' :Perhaps the most well-built silver mine in the region, Lowes’ quarries are a textbook example of well-planned infrastructure and human ingenuity. The depression into the ground spans as large as a town, and is lined with facilities built from the excavated stone. Silver is still excavated on a daily basis in the region. Lowes also houses a town’s worth of people who still operate the quarry despite the poor value of silver. Fortunately, the Shores makes a small profit from the experienced masons that reside there, producing wonderful statues and pillar pieces that are exported to regions in the Regalian Empire and Ithania for construction. *'The Ruin of Albenter' :Albenter was once a large city built in the center of the region, created to house the nobility of Silver Shores. After the collapse of the silver standard and the subsequent abandoning of the settlement in 140 A.C., it quickly deteriorated to the point of dilapidation, and remains as such to this day. The sheer size and beauty of the complex has propelled it to one of the most famous ruins known to adventurers, and is a popular haunt for brave treasure hunters. Visitors to the site account for the majority of the travelers that enter the Shores. *'The Coven of Demonsmouth' :Demonsmouth was originally one of the last series of quarries commissioned by the crown. It was abandoned half-way through construction due to the economic collapse of the kingdom, and left to decay for more than half a century. At around 200 A.C., the quarry started receiving the first few waves of Fallisma to invade the abandoned regions of the kingdom, and quickly became a notable enclave of vampires. As of the modern day, large numbers of Fallisma vampires have created a permanent settlement within the caves, its size bordering on the classification of a true city. *'The Towns of Oldham, Glumchester, Cennes, and Footfall' :These towns are the few still inhabited by notable numbers of Ailor. Each are situated next to abandoned silver mines, and currently act as large farming communities that churn out food for Landeswich and other settlements. Government The Silver Shores has been an ancient monarchy since the days of its founding, and holds its sovereignty and king with great pride. The reigning king is chosen from the reigning royal house through agnatic primogeniture, where the eldest brother of the last ruler is selected over the eldest son. When succession is unclear, a new royal house is swiftly chosen in a regional kingsmeet; second cousins and distant family lose their right to claim the kingdom in the name of their royal relative as part of an ancient edict. All of the Silver Shores is split into four provinces, each containing two duchies. All eight duchies are independently owned by ancestral families or clans. Each duke and duchess technically holds a claim to the royal throne, though they are unable to press it lest a kingsmeet is called by the reigning king or the majority of vassals. While there are still eight dukes in the kingdom in the modern day, all but three lack the facilities to form militaries or encourage prosperity. List of Rulers *Before 50 B.C. - Various warlords of Ceardian Descent *51 - 153 A.C. - House Northborn *154 - 172 A.C. - King Colman II Eastling *173 - 183 A.C. - King Roldmore Birch *184 - 201 A.C. - Queen Ferresa Orlam-Terwick *201 - 230 A.C. - King Roddick of Morenfeld *231 - 239 A.C. - King Kadlan Orlam *239 - 269 A.C. - Queen Leila Orlam *269 - 281 A.C. - King Feslan Orlam *281 - 301 A.C. - King Wyllem Orlam *301 A.C. - Present - Queen Regentess Merela Presford Foreign Relations The Silver Shores has a great number of connections between both their neighbors, and states from beyond the Altar Sea. Ever the friendly, the kingdom enjoys healthy relations with the majority of the nations they have met. However, their enemies are found closest to home, all of which have warred and disputed with the Silver Shores in the past. Silver Shores’s greatest ally is found in the republic of Dormin and Torse, while enemies are found amongst Arlora, Caliphene, and Al Alus. Regalia and the Silver Shores have a frosty relation, stemming long before the collapse of the silver standard. To prevent any hostility from the powerful Empire, Shorelanders have begrudgingly worshipped the Regalian emperor for a little over two centuries. Besides the funds sent from the kingdom’s temples to the Unionist clergy, there is little communication between the two states. Military The Silver Shores arrange their army much like Regalia, in that levies are called upon in times of war by lieges. There exists an order of knights separate to the kingdom who often answer the call of the reigning king, though they do not serve the various dukes and earls of the region. When war beckons overseas, the Silver Shores are quick to field an impressive if not outdated fleet that utilize more traditional tactics over the cutting edge cannons and mortar of the Regalian Empire. Levies are more familiar in naval combat than they are on land, which has contributed to the kingdom’s miraculous sovereignty throughout the years. Economy and Technology The economy of the Silver Shores is a mere shadow of its former self, now relying on the trade of crop and cloth rather than silver. Guilds take precedence in the urban area of Landeswich for the production and distribution of dyed cloth, while farmers who dwell out in the countryside reap wheat and hop. The region trades and earns more from cloth, reserving much of its farmed goods for local consumption and shipment to Dormin for alcohol. Many entrepreneurs have sprouted up as of recent days, convinced that they can introduce a new trade to the folds of the Shorelander economy. Technology is relatively backwater in the Silver Shores, having little of the intellectual luxuries of the Regalian empire. Mills and workshops are still powered by primitive engineering in sharp contrast to other nearby Ceardian daughter states. The natural landscape is the greatest factor in development, as many Shorelanders are unable to whittle the environment; towns made away from the western coasts are either standing in squalor or abandoned for ages past. The only notable technologies that the Silver Shores possess over other nations is their standard and understanding of advanced metallurgy as a legacy of their golden age. Demographics *89% Ailor category:Ailor Demographics *3% Nelfin category:Talar Demographics *2% Other Culture The Silver Shores boast a strong cultural heritage formed during the golden age of Shorelander trade. Landeswich, the capital itself, still stands as a representative to the bygone days of glory that identified the region. From these eras come the region’s modern fascination of festivities and craft. There are fifteen major festivals that occur in total throughout the year, each determined by trading seasons or exhibitions of artistic work. Each celebration is attended both by local Shorelanders and foreign merchants from Dormin and Arlora. Understandably, the income of the region is heavily tied to these public functions. Art and craft revolves around metals and in particular, the abundant silver from the ground below. Even with silver’s diminished value, the silverware and mechanical components made within the region fetches a fine price abroad. Amongst metalwork, tapestries and other fine cloths find themselves as personal treasures to the region’s inhabitants. Beyond smaller crafts, the architecture of the region heavily displays design motifs hearkening from the distinct architecture of Landeswich; the buildings within the region are most often built with a quaint combination of sun-beaten brick and painted wood. Religion Like many Ceardian nations, the Shores adopted the foreign sect of Unionism during the trading boom of the Silver Age. Soon after the collapse, many abandoned Unionism for close to a century. Only recently have Shorelanders restarted their worship of the Emperor as a sign of a submission and goodwill towards the Empire. Religion is treated as a casual, unimportant topic by most citizens of Silver Shores. Trivia *The founder of the Shores, King Ullaf, is believed to be from old Nordskag, and is hailed as a hero in their lands. *The largest Shorelander festivals in the year are the Harvest Festival, and the Royal Carnival, the latter of which attracts most of the kingdom’s population to an entire district for one week. *There exists a strong adventuring culture in the region, as many adventurers are quick to hunt in the region’s vast forests for ruined cities and game alike. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Northerne Continents